In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method for 4th generation cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE, trade name)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) has been standardized (NPL 1, 2, 3, 4, 5).
In the 3GPP, a discussion about a radio access method for 5th generation cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “NX”) started (NPL 6, 7). In the 3GPP, a method with which a base station apparatus transmits NX system information has been discussed.